Simon Armstrong (GD)
Simon Armstrong was the killer of Steven Crowe in Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale). Profile Events Of Criminal Case Scare-Crowe Simon became a suspect, after he admitted knowing the victim, when Diego blurred out they were investigated Steven Crowe’s death. Simon revealed that Steven was his friend, and that he used to be a member of his cult, however, Simon ended up leaving it since his fiancée is pregnant with a child, and he wants to work in order to provide for his daughter. Simon was interrogated again, after the team found his restraining order on the victim. When they asked him why he did it, he explained that although he left the cult, the victim didn’t approve of that, and so he would show up at the bar everyday, begging him to rejoin, scaring off the customers, at the point that Simon’s boss threatened to fire him, if Steven ever showed up again. Simon was later revealed to be the killer. Simon was confronted with the evidence leading him to admit to the murder. He revealed that he killed Steven because he is certain that he was the Virgin Slayer. Diego asked Simon what made him suspect Steven, where Simon explained everything. He told them about a girl named Kimberly Sussex who was investigating the case, she’ve been doing research on the victims, and suspected that the slayer targeted virgins, who worship the greek gods and goddesses, as the first known victim, Ada Wadsworth was openly a pagan, and two of her friends, Morgan Goodwin, and Emily Leigh were followers of Steven’s cult, and both were killed by the slayer. Kimberly wasn’t one hundred percent sure on her theory until, Cherami Gilbert, a girl from a Jewish family was killed by the slayer, one week after running away from her household and converted to paganism. After the discovery, Kimberly went straight to Simon and his beau, and told them about it, and that she suspects Steven was the slayer, which they didn’t take seriously, and then she started warning pagan girls about the slayer. A week later, Kimberly was found dead and was killed in the same method the slayer used, however, she was still fully dressed. Simon immediately knew that the slayer must’ve killed Kimberly due to her discovery, but didn’t rape her to leave it as a warning for anyone who tries to search for them. Simon tried to tell the girls in Steven’s cult that Steven may be the killer, but they refused to leave paganism. Simon was stressed out, as he was certain tht Steven is behind all this, and he couldn’t let him hurt his fiancée & their unborn child, Ophelia, Elvira, or any other woman, and so he decided to kill Steven, and in case if Steven wasn’t really the slayer, he turned him into a scarecrow to leave a warning on however is the real slayer. Judge Powell sentenced him to 7 years in prison. After the team discovered that Steven wasn’t The Virgin Slayer, they went to Simon to inform him about that, leading to him to break down in tears due to throwing his whole life away for nothing. Case appearances *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale). Trivia Gallery ERajuGrimsdale.png|Evangeline Raju, Simon’s fiancée